A Different Redhead
by EvilLydia
Summary: Claudia and friends have a little 'business' in Clarines. Is a chance meeting with the prince a good things or not?
1. A Chance Meeting

I always wondered why Shirayuki didn't just cover her hair completely after the first time she was kidnapped to avoid trouble. And then I thought that Claudia might have the sense to do something like that (she has bright red hair, just like Claire), although, she might reveal her true self later (most likely) so it's more dramatic like this. I also really like the idea of Claudia, Charon, Bobby and Illness hanging out, I think that they would have a good balance. So, that's how this happened.

I don't own Snow White with the Red hair or Baccano, otherwise they might be _very_ different stories.

Chapter 1 - A Chance Meeting

Prince Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki and Shirayuki had been traveling from the neighboring kingdom of Tanbarun on their way home. The setting sun had painted the sky hues of purple, pink and gold. The path led them along a cliff that overlooked a raging river. Autumn had changed the color of the leaves to oranges, yellows and reds with just a few still green.

Something that none of them seen scared the horses. Mitsuhide's horse, which Shirayuki was also riding, reared and threw them both. Mitsuhide had somehow managed to push Shirayuki so that she didn't fall off the cliff. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

As he was fighting against the current, he could hear their voices calling after him. The icy water was making it hard for him to move. He was having difficulty keeping his head above the water. As he was moving further and further from them the rocks and debris in the river were cutting him up.

Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed his collar. He gripped onto the arm that grabbed him and pulled himself up with the help of the other. It took him a moment to catch his breath again.

He had expected to see Prince Zen or even Kiki but it was neither. A young man, perhaps in his early teens, had pulled him to the bank and walked away. "Thank you so much." Mitsuhide said, but it seemed like he was being ignored. A fishing rod and a small pile of fish lay on the ground nearby. Without a word, the boy took his things and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Mitsuhide called, walking after him with a slight limp. There was blood around his upper thigh on his right leg but he did his best to ignore it. He quickly caught up and looked at the boy, "Hey?" The boy's face held no emotion. His eyes were yellow, just like Obi's, although a little less cat-like. He vaguely wondered if they came from the same country.

The boy glanced at him to acknowledge that he had heard. "I- uh, wanted to say thank you." The boy kept walking at his slow pace. The boy nodded but said nothing. Through the trees he could see a small fire that he assumed was the boy's.

As they approached he noticed three other children about the same age as the boy, two girls and one boy. One of the girls had the same yellow eyes as the first boy and a intricately patterned silk scarf wrapped around her hair, hanging down the middle of her back, clashing against her simple cream dress and brown flats. The other was a rather sick looking girl, with dark rings under her eyes. The other boy was normal looking in comparison.

"You were supposed to just get some fish, not a guy." the other boy smirked. The first boy ignored him while he and the sickly-looking girl took the fish over to the side to prepare for cooking. While they were doing this, the other girl walked up to him and stuck out her hand, "My name is Claudia." He shook her hand and replied, "I'm Mitsuhide."

She had the opposite disposition as the first boy. Where he was stoic and reserved, she was warm and bubbly.

She smiled and gestured to were the two others were working with the food. "You've already met my brother, Charon. And that lovely lady is Illness."

He couldn't help making a face. They actually called this girl 'Illness'. That was a bit cruel. He didn't think that he could call her that.

The other boy cleared his throat so the girl crossed her arms and said, "Oh, and that guy is Bobby." She dismissed him. "Hey!" Mtisuhide smiled at their banter. His friends liked to tease him in the same way.

Claudia sat by the fire and gestured for him to join her, "You look cold." she said. Mitsuhide nodded, "Yeah, thank you." He held his hands in front of him to warm himself. He was grateful for the fire, otherwise tonight would have been pretty hard.

"So," Claudia continued with an impish smile, "Don't tell me you were swimming when you met my brother?" Mitsuhide blushed a little, "Ah, no. I was actually with my group when my horse threw me. If your brother hadn't saved me when he did, I don't think I would have survived. I owe him my life." He could see her eyes sparkling, "I hope that isn't forgotten in the future."

While they were talking the sickly-looking girl came over with one of their blankets, which he took gratefully. "Um, mister?" she asked, "Would you mind if I looked at your wounds? I have some experience in that field." Charon was placing the skewered fishes in the ground around the fire so that they could cook. "I wouldn't mind at all. Thank you all so much." Mitsuhide responded

He sat still as she touched his face, neck and arms. Her face was now very serious. She unbutton his shirt and touched his chest, examining him thoroughly. He shivered at the cold air. Next, she took out a small dagger and opened the rip in his pantleg even further. He hadn't noticed that there was something _in_ his leg, a small piece of wood or something. "That's nasty," Bobby mentioned.

The sickly-looking girl nodded, "Yeah, it's going to need to come out. And it's going to hurt." Upon hearing this, Charon stopped turning the fish and produced a small paring knife. He took a piece of a branch, about as thick as two fingers and as long as a hand, and started to strip the bark from it. While he was doing this, the sickly-looking girl stepped over to a sack and started looking for something.

Bobby was looking at him curiously, "Hey, uh, where are you headed anyway?" "I live in Clarines." Mitsuhide responded. He didn't need to tell them what he did there. "Really?" Bobby seemed a little surprised. "That's where we're going. We have some-" But Claudia bumped him. "It's not important." she said, looking away.

He wanted to know what she meant but at that moment Charon handed him the naked piece of wood. "You'll want this." He tapped his lips and went to check the fish again.

The sickly-looking girl brought over an armful of stuff, it looked like bandages and creams. "I'm going to work on the other injures first and your leg last. Even though it is the worst, you're not going to want me to mess with you after." "Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look." he assured her, but she just shook her head.

He was surprised at how quick and skillful her hands were. She worked with determination and focus, getting the job done quickly. When she had finished with the minor things, she pushed on his shoulder gently until he was laying on his back. Then she wrapped the blanket around his arms and shoulders. She took the naked piece of wood, put it in his mouth and waited for him to clamp down on it.

As she lifted the back of his knee she called for Bobby. When he came over he held up his leg, "Hold him still." Mitsuhide could hear the ripping of cloth as his pantleg was opened further. He couldn't really see what was going on from his position, but that was probably for the best. He could feel a tourniquet being wrapped around his upper thigh.

When the process started he closed his eyes tightly. The wood crunched under his teeth. It probably didn't take as long as if felt and it was soon finished. He was panting heavily as the tourniquet was released.

"Get some sleep," said one of the girls, "We're going to leave early in the morning."


	2. The Search Continued

Chapter 2 - The Search Continued

Kiki rode hard along the riverbank, looking for any signs of life. She didn't want to stop until she knew something, anything. That guy had to be here somewhere. That... idiot couldn't just die on her.

Price Zen's orders were to return before midnight. But, as the moon reached it's the highest point it was difficult for her to turn the horse around. She hadn't found anything at all.

With the inn in sight, she slowed the horse to a walk. His snort as she removed the saddle about summed up how she felt.

A shadow approached the doorway caught her attention. Quickly, she straightened her posture, expecting the prince. However, when Obi's face came into the dim light she almost had to keep herself from slumping over.

She pressed her lips together and turned away. Under normal circumstances, she had no problem ignoring his quirks but right now she simply couldn't deal with him. "I advise you go inside," she said darkly.

When she tried to walk past him he gripped her arm. She turned to him and stared daggers at him. But, instead of his normal, flippant expression, he was serious. She had only seen him look like this a handful of times. "Don't... It's alright," he said quietly.

"Yeah," she looked at her feet, "I know." She closed her eyes to keep the tears from coming out. 'I'm not weak' she thought angerly to herself. She wondered why this started now.

"I know you're not going to sleep, but rest." he continued. "And- Huh? Wait no," She looked up at his surprised face. "Goddammit, I'm sorry. I'm bad at this." He started to walk away. "Forget what I said."

xxxxxxx

After the others had fallen asleep Illness kept the fire burning to keep them warm. Charon was the last to fall asleep.

He was a funny guy. He wanted so badly to protect his sister but she didn't think about his wants. Maybe she was wrong. She didn't really care for Bobby but Claudia wanted him around so here he was.

Then there was this new guy. She would have left him if Claudia wasn't with them. Since the others wanted to help she decided to pitch in. After the moon had reached its highest point and just started to wane, she heard someone moving around.

That guy was stirring and trying to get up. "If you move around too much, you're going to rip your stitches," she called to him softly. It probably wouldn't with just that much movement but she didn't really want to talk to him.

He got up anyway and hobbled over to the fire. There was some leftover food, probably for him. "If you don't go to sleep, you're going to be really tired tomorrow." He pointed out.

She turned back to him for only a moment, "I don't really sleep."

"What?" he asked, sitting next to her. She frowned at him, there was no point in trying to explain to him. A little blush colored his cheeks as his stomach rumbled loudly. She just gave him a bored look and nodded toward the food.

"Thanks," he smiled gratefully. As he nibbled at the food, he looked like he wanted to say something to her. She thought that it might be a good idea to pretend to go to sleep. "Well," she yawned loudly, "I should get some sleep." She acknowledged him as he laid down again.

The next morning Charon was the first to wake, as always. He checked on each person in his party. Everyone seemed fine except Illness, who was nowhere to be seen. That wasn't strange though, she often wandered off in the mornings. He wasn't a bit concerned with her safety.

After stretching he took a bowl and headed for the river. Once he had washed up and brought water back for Claudia he supposed he could find them something to eat. He didn't really like the idea of leaving them unprotected for that long but Illness shouldn't be _too_ long. At the very least, she could protect the group.

The stranger was strong for sure but he didn't sense any ill intentions from him. That didn't mean that he was completely safe, just that he wasn't an active threat.

As he returned he saw Illness kneeling by the remnants of the night's campfire. She was surrounded by what looked to him like weeds. Without looking at him she held out her own bowl. When he hesitated she extended her arm further as if to remind him what she wanted.

The sun still hadn't fully risen yet, so it wasn't time to wake the others. The stranger was stirring but not quite awake. With a silent sigh, he dumped the water from Claudia's bowl into hers and returned to the river.

This time he returned much more quickly but by the time he got there she had already made a paste out of the plants. He put Claudia's bowl by the firepit. There was a silence between them as they each began their morning rituals. He didn't ask what she was making because he honestly didn't care and she knew that.

When everything was ready to go except the people, he stood to find something to eat. "There are edible berries 30 paces east," She offered offhandedly. He nodded and retrieved his own cup.

His original intention was to kill a rabbit or two, but this was probably better. Although he preferred hunting to gathering, not having to cook it was a benefit.

xxxxx

Obi didn't sleep. Even though Master _suggested_ they come back at midnight, he didn't say that they couldn't go back out. Besides, he couldn't just leave Miss Kiki like that.

He leaned against a tree for a moment. He really had been trying to help, but he should have known better. All his words ever did was cause trouble.

The sun had already risen. If he didn't return soon Little Miss wouldn't be happy with him. He had thought he'd seen a campfire in this direction. It was a bit of a long shot but he thought he'd _ask_ if they saw a man or a corpse.

He was hoping that he wouldn't find the body but he was going to bring him back one way or another. If nothing else, Mitsuhide deserved a proper burial. He didn't plan to be around if it came to that through. Point him at an enemy, he could take anything on, but when it came to feelings and tears and stuff, he was lost. That's why he _had_ to do this because it was what he _could_ do.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone moving around. Lowering himself as close to the ground as possible, he crept toward them. He thought he would get close first to assess them. But, just as he got close enough to see them clearly, the person noticed, dropped their things and disappeared into the trees. All he could tell that it was a boy.

But whoever it was had enough skill to avoid him. He listened to him move stealthfully through the trees. Obi followed, using nature's camouflaged as well. What started as a simple information-gathering task quickly became a game of hunter.

For an instant his presence disappeared. Obi was experienced enough to know what was coming next. He braced himself for the attack that he was certain was going to follow. If he hadn't used the same technique himself he _might_ have been taken off-guard. Instead, as the boy jumped from a branch with his blade drawn, Obi used that momentum to throw him to the ground. The boy rolled and stood immediately.

He couldn't help but be impressed by the way he dodged and countered. It was obvious by the way he moved that he was trying to lead him away from something. It was in the direction that the campfire had been in.

Before long, the boy was breathing heavily and sporting a fresh cut, just above his left eyebrow. Obi grinned at the fact that this kid managed to Knick his right forearm. "Alright," Obi announced, they stood facing each other, "you're really good, and as much as I'd love to stay here playing, I've got a drowned puppy to find."

It was then that the kid's body language changed from defensive to curious to cautious, the fight was over. Obi decided that this would really be his only time to ask. "Speaking of which, you haven't seen a guy, about so tall," he held his hand just about his own head," big, dumb look on his face? Probably sopping wet."

The boy looked like he had to really consider that before nodding slowly. "Does he go by the name Mitsuhide?" He said in a softer voice than Obi expected.

"So you did find my dog!" Obi joked.

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Do you plan to kill him?"

"Why?" Obi couldn't stop himself, "Are you protecting him?"

The boy widened his stance again and brought the blade to chest height. Obi's grin widened, that was the response he liked.

But this wasn't the time for that. He needed to tell everyone Mitsuhide was alright... Probably. "I'm actually an ally," Obi said casually. The boy didn't buy it. "OK, I get it, but he's got a lady who's worried to death. I'm here for her." That was more or less true. This kid was stubborn though. "Alright, tell you what, bring him to the inn on the hill. She'll be waiting for him."

Seeing no better way out of this situation he left the conversation. He had some good news to spread.

xxxxxx

After Claudia got up and washed herself a bit she walked over and sat next to Illness, who was bandaging their new friend. It struck her as a bit odd that Charon wasn't there. "Illness," she addressed her sweetly, "Have you seen Charon this morning?"

"Oh, that's right," Mitsuhide commented, "I haven't seen him at all today. That guy is so quiet he can just slip away."

"He went to find food," Illness answered, putting enough pressure on Mitsuhide's leg to make him wince.

"I wouldn't expect him to find trouble," Claudia said thoughtfully.

"Well, he wouldn't if he simply followed my instructions," Illness remarked snidely.

"So, are we going to wait for him?" Bobby interjected.

"Why?" Claudia asked, getting up. She wasn't waiting for an answer. Charon could track them down, no problem. It wasn't like they were hiding from him.

"Wait, what if he gets lost?" Bobby asked urgently.

"You're really stupid," Illness said.

"What did you just say!?" he turned to her sharply.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, clasping her hands over her chest, "Did I hurt your _feelings_? I'll try to be more sensitive to you."

"You know what-"

"Enough!"Claudia was getting annoyed with both of them. "If we don't start moving it'll take a year to reach Clarines."

"Of course, Claudia," Illness said obediently She got up and gestured to Mitsuhide. But neither Mitsuhide or Bobby knew what she wanted.

"Bobby!" Claudia said sharply, "help Mitsuhide up."

She picked up Charon's bags and shoved them at Bobby. when e went to protest she turned away, effectively shutting him down.

They hadn't been walking for very long when Mitsuhide needed to rest. Claudia decided that it would be beneficial to accommodate him. While they were resting Charon caught up with them.

"Where have you been?" asked Illness harshly. She had decided to sit next to Mistuhide.

"And what happened to your face?" Bobby added.

Instead of answering either of them, he stared pointedly at Claudia. Understanding immediately she started to walk out of earshot. Charon followed, leaving the other three to puzzle over what might have happened.

Once they were alone she crossed her arms and waited for an explanation. "I came across a man that I felt was a threat. I attacked him."

"Did you kill him?" For some reason, she felt like she knew what he was going to say.

"I didn't... I couldn't," He looked away for a moment. This was a rare moment for him, and it was a bit troubling to her as well.

She held her head high, "Are we in danger?" She had found it was easiest to be direct with him.

He shook his head slightly, "He has business with Mitsuhide. He claimed that a woman sent him."

"Was that a lie?"

Charon was silent for a moment. "I couldn't tell," he said finally.


End file.
